Bombshell New Version
by melissarxy1
Summary: CHAPTERS 9 UP Puts a Kimy spin to my story of the same title. More details inside.
1. Bombshell

Author's Note- This is not Lancitty but there will be Lancitty in it.  
  
Second Note- This is an alternate version of my other story on FFN. This is what would happen if Kitty was truly the only survivor and didn't meet Pete while in London.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bombshell  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm a soldier- wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing left for me- lead me away  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now- tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know- that leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light I fear that I will- stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down- decide to not go on"  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Lance Alvers sighed throwing his door open. No, not coming from here. That must mean outside. With another sigh he stumbled down the stairs opening the door. In fled a terrified Kitty Pryde. She was soaked and covered in blood. "Trask's men," she sobbed.  
  
"Kit, what happened?" Lance asked.  
  
She just sobbed harder. "They're all gone."  
  
Lance frowned in confusion as he shut the door. "Kitty, you're not making any since. What happened?" He looked down at her taking in the blood that covered her clothes. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Me? No. I'm fine. How can I be fine? They're all gone!"  
  
"Kitty, who's all gone?"  
  
"The bomb..." Lance took her arm leading her upstairs. He handed her one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants.  
  
"Get dressed, throw your clothes in the trash, then come down stairs. Okay?" She nodded and he left going downstairs into the living room and sitting on the couch. Soon, she came back and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "We were sitting in the rec. room when Logan came over the intercom telling us to get out. He ran to us and grabbed Rhane and Jamie lifting them up. I had Bobby and Jubilee by the hands keeping the three of us phased but I lost them in the rush. The mansion... It just blew up."  
  
Kitty had to pause to get control over her emotions before continuing. "I was phased so it didn't hurt me but everyone else..." She stopped taking another deep breath. "I found Logan, it blew him apart. And little Jamie... Scott was still alive. I held him as he took his last breaths."  
  
Lance looked down at the petite girl now wracked with sobs. "How do you know it was Trask?"  
  
"The bastard stood their gloating. They tried to shoot me but I stayed phased so it didn't work. I'm so tired."  
  
"I'm sure you are, Kit-Cat. Did anyone survive?" Kitty shook her head. "Damn."  
  
"I'm sorry I came here... I can't go home. My parents, they disowned me when they found out about everything that happened... and about you... I had no where else to go."  
  
"It's okay, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Lance. I'm so lost." She began sobbing.  
  
Lance drew her into his arms rocking her back and forth. "Shh," he murmured to the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
Pietro came down the stairs balking when he saw this. "Lance, what in the Hell is she doing here?" he demanded. "Did you forget that she's the enemy?" Lance raised his head to glare at Pietro.  
  
"Not anymore," Lance whispered.  
  
"What? How? Did she quit?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
Pietro's already pale face completely lost its color. "All of them?" Lance knew who he was really wondering about.  
  
"Even Tabby."  
  
Pietro sat down in shock. "Jesus." The phone began ringing. Pietro got up to answer it. "Hello... yes sir we just heard... there's one survivor... she's here... Kitty Pryde... she's with Lance right now... I don't know, sir, if she wants to, the Brotherhood will take her in... wait... we are...? Thank you, sir... Okay, we'll be there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Magneto?" Lance asked still holding Kitty who had drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Yep. Guess what? We're Acolytes."  
  
"Yippee."  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He says we've been tested enough. We're in."  
  
"In other words, he ran out of things to test us with," Lance muttered standing and lifting Kitty into his arms. "I present to you the X-Men."  
  
"Poor girl," Pietro said actually meaning it. He may not have liked Kitty but no one deserved what had just happened to her. Hell, he wouldn't have wished that one on Evan. "Do you think she'll come with us?"  
  
Lance considered that for a few seconds before responding. "If she doesn't kill herself? Maybe."  
  
Pietro winced at that thought. "What about her family?"  
  
"Apparently they abandoned her." Lance then started to go up the stairs. "`Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Lance went into his room lying Kitty on his bed and stretching out beside her. He held her tightly, wondering why this would happen. Weren't the good guys supposed to win? "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I am so sorry." He decided at that moment that if he ever saw Trask he would rip him apart.  
  
The next morning  
  
Lance awoke alone. He jumped up and looked around. He walked out and saw that the bathroom door was locked. He ran to Wanda's room knocking. "What?" a very angry hex-witch demanded.  
  
"Wanda, I need you to go into the bathroom," he said.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Please Wanda."  
  
She paused looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Long story. Short version, the X-Men are dead, Kitty isn't and I'm afraid she might hurt herself." Wanda looked shocked at that and went to the door and used her powers to bust the lock.  
  
"You can comfort her. That's not my thing."  
  
"Thanks." He walked into the bathroom hearing sobbing and running water. "Kitty?" She didn't respond. "Kitty I'm going to open the curtain." Still no response. Finally, he pulled open the curtain. She was huddled in the corner sobbing. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around her as he lifted her to her feet. Wanda appeared at the door with some of his clothes.  
  
"She'll be more comfortable in this than anything of mine," Wanda said before making a hasty retreat. Lance gently dried Kitty off since she was still sobbing too hard to even move. She got into the clothes and stepped into his arms clinging to him tightly. Lance himself strongly reminded himself that she was hurting and to not think about the fact that he had just seen the pretty brunette completely naked. Kitty buried her head in his chest for a few seconds before pulling away to look into his eyes, hers shiny with her tears.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" she sobbed. "I should be with them!"  
  
"Shh," he whispered simply.  
  
"I packed you things," Pietro said running into the bathroom. He stopped at the site before him. "Did you ask?" Lance shook his head and Pietro left.  
  
Lance looked down at the girl in his arms. "Kitten, we're part of the Acolytes now. We're moving in with Magneto." Kitty held on to him tighter at the thought of being left alone. "Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Is that a yes?" She nodded. The two walked outside where everyone was already loading their things into the Jeep. "She's coming." No one talked on the way there. Soon they found themselves at the mansion.  
  
"Shadowcat," Magneto said politely. "I'm pleased that you have decided to join us."  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," Kitty said.  
  
"Well, Katherine," Magneto said, "until further notice you will be staying with Lance. I'm sure young Avalanche knows what you're going through if anyone does." Kitty frowned, obviously confused by that. "Now, go unpack and join me downstairs." He assigned their rooms and walked away.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Want to hear a story, pretty Kitty?" Lance asked. They went into their room and sat down on the bed. "You may not believe this but I was born in a comfortable middle-class neighborhood. I had a little sister and a little brother. Life was good.  
  
"Then my father lost his job and six months later we lost our house. Then he began drinking. He was a violent drunk. He began to beat my mother, then us. I was the oldest so to protect them I took the blame for everything. My powers came in on a really bad night.  
  
"He was totally plastered, he started really beating my mother and Rae, my little sister, tried to stop him. He backslapped her. She hit the wall and didn't move. I saw red. God, Kit, I had never been so angry in my whole life.  
  
"The ground started shaking... I brought the whole damn house down. The only reason that I survived was because I had a... um... bowl on my head." He paused looking into Kitty's eyes. "I killed my family, all of them."  
  
"Lance," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So, I kinda know what you're going through. Only difference is: this is not your fault, kitten." He stood and started to unpack. He then went to Kitty kneeling in front of her. "I want to help you through this, Kit-Cat, if you'll let me."  
  
"In return?"  
  
"All I want is your promise that you won't hurt yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you, I've been through this. I know all the thoughts, so you can't hurt yourself."  
  
She saluted him mockingly. "Yes, sir!"  
  
He crossed his arms regarding her seriously. "Promise me."  
  
"Okay, Lance, I, like, promise." He wanted to cheer hearing her use the word 'like' for the first time in two nights.  
  
"Okay, let's go downstairs." 


	2. Memorial

Author's Note- The story starts to veer from the original here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Memorial  
  
~*~  
  
"Winter here is cold, and bitter  
  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
Too long, too far from home.  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
And I claw for solid ground.  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
  
Oh darkness, I feel like letting go."  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
The group met downstairs where Remy, John, and Piotr were sitting. Remy stood when he saw Wanda and Kitty walking in. "Ah, two belle femmes under one roof," he smiled coming forward. He reached for Wanda's hand but she stepped back glaring at him. With a shrug he took Kitty's hand in his, bending and pressing a kiss to it. Kitty couldn't help the shiver that went through her at the touch of his warm lips on her skin. Remy grinned widely, pleased by her reaction.  
  
"Enchanté," he murmured huskily. John also stood and shook all their hands with a wide grin.  
  
"Hey there," he said. "Nice t' meet ya." Piotr simply gave a stoic nod. Sabretooth, who had walked in walked over to them glaring at all of them. He took in a deep breath and glared down at Kitty.  
  
"You smell like *him*," he growled. He turned to Magneto his eyes narrowed. "Why is she here?"  
  
"The X-Men have been killed," Magneto said.  
  
"So Wolverine is dead?" Sabretooth asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How dare you!" Kitty exclaimed. The others looked at her worried. Even Magneto prepared himself to have to save the Valley-Girl. She had her arms crossed as she glared up at Sabretooth. "You didn't like Mr. Logan, that's fine but how dare you say that his dying was good. You have no right!"  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are?" he growled standing over her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "A person with a little tact, something you obviously have a problem with."  
  
He stepped closer to her so he was towering over her. "Tell me something, what did Logan tell you about me?" he snarled.  
  
"That you were an animal."  
  
"And still, you did that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have guts, kid, I have to give you that." His claws were suddenly against her neck. "Would you like them on the floor?"  
  
Remy gripped his shirt charging it. "Let go of de fille, now."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or Remy'll let go," Remy told him a smile touching the thief's face at the shock on Sabretooth. "Do y' tink you'll survive all your clothes blowin' up?" Sabretooth backed off reluctantly. He then stalked away. "You okay, chére?"  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said softly.  
  
He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. "Any time de belle femme needs Remy's help, just ask."  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Two weeks ago today we lost many fine, intelligent members of the student body," the new chemistry teacher announced. "To deliver a memorial is one student who knew them better than anyone." Dressed in a simple black dress Kitty walked onto the stage.  
  
She stepped in front of the microphone and cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't quite know what to say, they were my family..." she paused and decided to start with one of the new recruits. "Tabby was our resident hell-raiser. She was such a free spirit; all she ever wanted to do was have fun. And she was very good at that.  
  
"Bobby, Roberto and Ray were always so lighthearted. They were a lot like Tabs, they were all about fun... and breaking the rules... sometimes. Amara was our princess. She could be spoiled but she really did have a heart of gold, she tried so hard... Sam and Rhane were just so goodhearted. They never did anything to hurt anyone. And Jamie-" she took a hitching breath forcing her tears down, "he was just a child. He wanted so desperately to fit in, to be one of us."  
  
Kitty paused looking into the audience. She finally found Lance who was watching her. She took a deep breath deriving courage from his presence. "Jean was..." she paused for a second, "she always did the right thing. She was just so good; everyone loved her.  
  
"Scott was our leader. He was almost perfect." She stopped talking to wipe away her tears. "He always looked out for us. He was there whenever we needed him. I cried on his shoulder more times than I care to remember."  
  
"Then there's the fuzzy guy... Kurt was fun. He always tried to cheer everyone up, and when Kurt smiled, you just had to smile back..." She looked into the audience. "I'm sorry, Amanda, he was trying to save everyone." Nightcrawler's girlfriend dissolved into tears at that.  
  
"Marie, or Rogue as most people knew her, had it harder than any of us. I'm sure you remember looking at her and thinking: 'what a freak' before you knew about her mutation. I thought that too when I first saw her. But Rogue, she became my best friend. She always tried to be tough but she wanted desperately to be normal.  
  
"She was always..." Kitty stopped again sobbing. "I'm sorry... I just can't-" She ran offstage. Lance stood walking out after her. He found her sitting on the curb in front of the school. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. They sat in the pale lamplight for a few minutes.  
  
"You did really well," he assured her after she had calmed a little. "They would have been proud."  
  
"I need to be alone."  
  
"Okay, pretty Kitty." He handed her a cell phone. "Call me when you're ready to come home."  
  
"I will," Kitty said. "Thanks." She walked away going to the park and sitting staring at the lake. After a while she stood and began to walk away. Kitty pulled out the cell-phone but saw Lance's jeep coming down the road, figuring that it was either Lance or Pietro she struck the usual hitchhiking pose, sticking out a thumb and hiking up her dress a little to show some leg. The jeep pulled over but to her surprise it was not one of the Brotherhood boys.  
  
"Remy," she said putting the phone back in her pocket. She smiled and sang: "Lance is gonna kill you." Remy grinned placing a finger to his lips. He took off his sunglasses and gave her an obvious once-over. She felt her heart speed up at the obvious heat in his gaze.  
  
"Don' tell," he said finally.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Hop in, petite." Kitty shrugged going around to the other side and getting in next to him. "What were you doin' out here?"  
  
"Saying goodbye," Kitty said. Remy frowned glancing at her he reached over and laid his hand over hers gently stroking her knuckles.  
  
"Remy's sorry about your amis, petite," he told her.  
  
"I know. Everyone is. Honestly... I'm so damned tired of hearing that! And of everyone treating me with kid-gloves."  
  
"Vraiment?" Remy asked. "Okay, petite, you want to know what Remy was doin'? Remy's bike is in de shop so Remy took Rocky's Jeep."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Clubbing. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure, it's, like, a lot better than sitting around the mansion." He pulled into a parking lot going around to open her door for her, even going as far as to help her out of the jeep.  
  
"Well, petite, you're with Remy tonight. You're gonna have fun if it kills ya." She raised an eyebrow and followed him into the club. The music was pounding. Kitty smiled. This was just what she needed. Remy took her hand once again. "Wanna dance?"  
  
She smiled. "More than anything." He led her out onto the dance floor pulling her tightly against him. They moved together perfectly. He laid his hands around her waist making sure that there was no space between them. She lost herself in the music closing her eyes and leaning into him. Remy's hands ran lightly up her sides and she could feel his growing arousal as she pressed against him.  
  
After several songs a slow song began causing the two to pause. Then Kitty moved laying her head on his chest causing him to pull her even closer. They swayed together lightly. Kitty sighed contentedly. She had forgotten how good just dancing could feel. Suddenly, she looked up into his red on black eyes, her blue eyes wide. "Lance!"  
  
Remy raised one eyebrow. "Dat's not exactly de reaction Remy likes ta inspire, callin' out another homme's name. You hurt Remy's feelings, petite." Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"I told Lance that I was going home after a while. I have to get back. I don't want to worry them."  
  
"Remy should be getting back soon anyhow." They waked out. He went ahead opening her door for her. She got in fastening her seatbelt. They drove to the mansion. Pietro was flipping through the channels.  
  
"You're finally getting your own room, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said.  
  
"Good," Kitty said but it was obvious to both that she was lying.  
  
"Kit," Pietro said his tone surprisingly gentle. "If you have trouble sleeping, my door is always open."  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that statement that I don't know where to start," Kitty said.  
  
Remy chuckled at that. "Well, chat, if you find Mags boy's offer so wrong Remy's door is always open too." He winked at her suggestively. "And de bed is trés grande." She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks at the intent look from those red on black eyes.  
  
"We've all heard you crying at night," Pietro said. "If you need someone, you can go to any of us."  
  
"Guys," Kitty said lightly, "I'm fine. Besides, I can always just go to Lance, right?"  
  
Pietro winced. "Have you ever met Emma?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emma Frost. She's a psychic, like Jean... was. Ever met her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Pietro," Remy said. "It's not our place."  
  
"That's it," Kitty said crossing her arms. "No one leaves this room until you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Kitty, we can't," Pietro said.  
  
"It's not like Lance and I are together," Kitty said. She walked over to the two guys pushing Remy so he was sitting. She crossed her arms glaring at them. "So tell me!" Remy raised his eyebrows at her move.  
  
Pietro looked up at her for a few seconds. "You really want to know, go upstairs to his room," Pietro said.  
  
Kitty sat between them heavily. "See, that wasn't too hard."  
  
"You're not upset?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm upset!" she paused. "But we aren't together... how long?"  
  
"With her? Just a couple days ago."  
  
"But he was with me every night."  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "Night."  
  
"Geez," Kitty said. She looked at Pietro and said. "What do you mean: 'with her'?"  
  
"Bravo," Remy said looking at Pietro.  
  
"Ever since you two broke up Lance has pretty much been bed-hopping. A new girl every night."  
  
"That's great. I, like, drove him to becoming a male-slut."  
  
Pietro laughed. "Interesting phrase."  
  
"You would like it, after all, it's a perfect description of you two, also." Both reacted in mock-outrage.  
  
"Kitty-Cat, that's cold," Pietro said.  
  
Remy pouted cutely. "Really, petite, why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"Perhaps because it's true?" Kitty offered. She sighed. "So, how long did it take?"  
  
"A month," Pietro said. "Before that he was hoping that you'd come back to him."  
  
"Everything has fallen apart," Kitty whispered more to herself than anyone else. "Now I don't even have Lance."  
  
"Kit, you told him-"  
  
Kitty raised a hand interrupting Pietro. "I know. I hate what I did. But I was sticking up for Scott..." She stopped, feeling tears in her eyes. "I- I need to go." She stood, blindly going to the backyard. She ran into John.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" he asked. He slid an arm around her, leading her to a bench.  
  
"I hate this," she sobbed. "I have nothing."  
  
"Shh," he whispered not knowing what to do. He wished desperately that Remy was there. The Cajun always knew what to do when a girl cried. Kitty leaned against him trying to calm her sobs. "I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
"Have you been alive for the past few weeks?" she asked her blue eyes searching his.  
  
"I know, but you can't say you have nothing. You're alive, that's somethin'. You have us, that's somethin' else. We're here for ya, luv."  
  
"I just feel so alone. The one person I thought cared about me was just being a good Samaritan."  
  
"Petite, that's not it," Remy said coming outside. "Lance still cares about you."  
  
"Then why is he kicking me out of his room and sleeping with everything with two legs?"  
  
"He's not kicking you out," Remy said sitting beside her. "Imagine sleeping beside someone that you desperately wanted, every night. He doesn' want to lose control. I can't blame him for that."  
  
"Me either," John said. "I wouldn't want to sleep next ta a beautiful girl I couldn't touch."  
  
"`Sides," Pietro said rushing outside. "Lancey-boy thinks you're too good for him."  
  
"I'm going to bed," Kitty whispered. She smiled at the guys. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Anytime, luv," John said.  
  
"And as we said, if you need anything-" Pietro said.  
  
"I know," Kitty said. She yawned heading up the stairs. She ran into Lance literally on her way back. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. A beautiful blonde woman walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, Lance," she said practically purring the words.  
  
"Emma," Lance said forcing a smile. "Hi, um, this is Kitty."  
  
"Hello," Kitty said forcing a smile of her own.  
  
"So you're Kitty," Emma said. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said. She turned to Lance who looked like he wanted to bolt. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him. "Thanks, Lance, for everything."  
  
He held her looking into her eyes seriously. "Remember what you promised me."  
  
"I know; I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me through this."  
  
He pulled her closer softly stroking her hair before stepping back. "Anytime, pretty Kitty. Will you be okay tonight?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Goodnight." She softly kissed him on the cheek before going into the room, which had her name on the door with a post-it note. Her things had already been moved in. She got into her pajamas climbing into bed and attempted to sleep. As with every night she fell asleep crying. 


	3. Leaving

Leaving  
  
~*~  
  
"Sound the bugle now- play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change- remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on- I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left- just an empty heart"  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty saw herself walking through the debris. She looked down seeing one of Logan's claws. "God, no," she murmured. She looked around and saw Scott. She rushed to him. He opened his eyes without any blasts.  
  
"Kitty," he said huskily. "You're okay."  
  
"Don't talk," she whispered kneeling beside him and gently taking him into her arms.  
  
"Where's Jean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Kitty lied. She saw Scott cough up blood. "Just relax, okay? You're going to be fine."  
  
"Kit, I'm not going to be fine, and you know it."  
  
"Scott, please... don't die on me. Not you too." She felt tears rise in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to be alone."  
  
Scott soft stroked her hand. "'When you're an X-Man, you're never alone'."  
  
"Scott..." She steeled herself. I can't cry.  
  
"Has anyone any one ever told you how amazing you are?"  
  
"What? I'm not-"  
  
"You are. Kit, you have done everything for us. Including giving up the man you obviously love. Kitty, I never told you how proud we all were of you."  
  
"Scott, don't talk. You're going to be all right."  
  
"Kit, tell Jean that I love her. I love her so much."  
  
"I will," Kitty said blinking her tears away.  
  
"Thanks, I could always depend on you." He shut his eyes coughing hard. "It doesn't hurt as much. I think I'm going to be okay."  
  
Kitty felt the warmth of his blood as it seeped onto her clothes. "Of course you are."  
  
She awoke shaking and sobbing. She laid awake but couldn't sleep. Finally she got up and walked over to Lance's room. She could hear the moans and cries coming from his room and made a slight face. She walked over to Pietro's room but couldn't bring herself to go in. She finally just went to Remy's room and knocked gently. "What?" a voice, still husky with sleep asked.  
  
"It's me." A few second's later the door was open. Remy regarded her with sleepy confusion.  
  
"Come in," he murmured.  
  
"Sorry for waking you."  
  
He grinned at her. "Remy can tink of worse things ta wake up ta." He flopped down on his bed reminding Kitty of a cat in the graceful lazy motion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Couldn't I just, like, want to see you?"  
  
A quick heat came to his eyes but then he just smiled. "Remy likes dat idea, chére, mais he knows better."  
  
"I just, like, couldn't sleep."  
  
"You've been crying," Remy said frowning. "Come here, chére." She sat down on the bed. "I meant here." He motioned her to him. A slight blush touched her cheeks as she moved closer laying her head on his shoulder. "Want ta tell Remy what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Cyclops?"  
  
"Yeah. He was the only one, other than me, who lived through the explosion."  
  
Remy frowned. "Want ta talk about it?"  
  
"I saw him lying there, I held him as he died."  
  
"I'm sure dat dat was appreciated, him not havin' ta die alone." His hand roamed gently across her back comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"C'mon, petite, let's get some sleep." She cuddled up with him and quickly dozed off. Remy stayed awake for a few more moments watching her face as she slept peacefully.  
  
The next morning  
  
Remy awoke with his head pillowed on Kitty's chest and his legs resting between hers. He felt his manhood stiffen at their positions. Kitty shifted unconsciously, bringing herself closer to him. He groaned moving off of her. Kitty opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi."  
  
"Bonjour, ma chérie," he purred as she sat up. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Y' look trés belle dis mornin', petite."  
  
She smiled blushing and looking down. "Right," she said running a hand through her messy hair and wishing for her make-up, even the small amount that she wore.  
  
He grinned feeling the insecurity as it ran through her. "Not'in' is more belle den a femme just wakin' up after sleepin'. None of dat make-up, just de femme's natural beauty."  
  
She blushed again glaring at the ground. "I better go."  
  
His grin merely grew. "Why?"  
  
She stood stretching lithely. "I'll see you downstairs." She then walked back to her room. Remy sighed laying his head back. He took a shower and as he walked down the stairs he was surprised to see Kitty and Magneto talking quietly.  
  
"I understand Katherine, you'll be out of school in a couple months anyhow, this won't be that long."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "Thank you so much though, I need to... just get away."  
  
"I know; I'll make arrangements." He walked away and Remy approached.  
  
"What arrangements?" he asked behind her.  
  
She jumped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she demanded.  
  
"Answer de question."  
  
"I'm going to a boarding school in England until I graduate, I just, like, need to get away from the memories of this place for a while.  
  
"Je compris," Remy nodded. "When are you going?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Magneto announced coming back.  
  
"That was quick," Kitty said.  
  
"I have a few connections," he shrugged. "Will you have your things ready by then?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Thank you so much for this. I guess I'd better go pack." She ran up the stairs. Remy sighed watching her go.  
  
That night  
  
Kitty woke up to the same dream that had haunted her since the Institute had blown up. She got up shaking and went towards Lance's room. There was no noise coming from within but she knew that her fragile nerves couldn't take it if he was in there with Emma. She went over to Remy's door and knocked.  
  
"Come in, petite," Remy called sleepily. She walked in.  
  
"How'd you guess?" she asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's t'ree," he said sitting up slightly straighter. "The same time y' came last night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Remy held open his arms. "Come here, chére." She crawled into his arms and he could feel the small tremors go through her small frame. "Shh," he murmured. Soon, she was calm enough to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
The next day  
  
"You sure about dis, petite chat?" Remy asked.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "Not in the slightest. But its something I have to do."  
  
"Your chariot awaits," Pietro said nodding to the limo.  
  
"Screw dat," Remy said. "Remy'll take her."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys," Kitty said.  
  
"No crying, Pryde," Pietro warned. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. She walked to Piotr and hugged the big mutant and kissed him on the cheek. She then went to John.  
  
"It's not gonna be the same without you, luv," he smiled. She hugged him surprised when he leaned forward planting a quick firm kiss on her lips. He then regarded her innocently. "What?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes walking to Pietro. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Pietro reached out and pulled her against him. The two hugged for a few moments then Kitty pulled away to look into his bright eyes. "I think I might actually miss you, Maximoff." He leaned down and kissed her softly but significantly longer than John.  
  
She pulled away. "Will you guys stop that?!" He merely smirked and backed away. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Kitty turned before smiling. "Lance. I thought you weren't going to show."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss getting to say goodbye," he said. Kitty threw herself in his arms. He held her tightly against him. She looked up into his brown eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Kitten."  
  
"Me too," Kitty said.  
  
"Call me."  
  
"I will." He leaned down very lightly brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"Be careful, pretty Kitty."  
  
"You too." She stepped away putting her carryon and her laptop bag in Remy's baggage department. "I'm ready." He nodded getting on his bike and started it. "Thanks for everything, guys." She jumped on behind him waving as he took off. They arrived at the airport a few minutes later. The two walked into the crowded airport.  
  
"Just in time," Remy said. "Your flight's boarding."  
  
"Remy, do you think I'm, like, making a mistake?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Non, petite, Remy thinks you're doin' what you have to do."  
  
"Thanks for everything," Kitty said. "I'm gonna miss clubbing with you."  
  
"Oui, tu etait une tres bonne danseur. You have to hurry." He held out his arms. She smiled sitting down her things and stepping into them. The two hugged tightly. Kitty looked up into his demonic-looking eyes and smiled.  
  
"I think I'm going to miss you the most."  
  
"Well, petite chat, Remy was happy to have been de one ta sleep with you."  
  
She slapped his arm. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Well, Remy has to follow the trend." He leaned down and his lips met hers. Kitty stiffened in surprise but allowed the soft touch of his lips. Her surprise grew when his practiced tongue parted her lips coaxing hers to play. He kept the kiss going until he felt her melt against him. He then pulled away, grinning down at her. "And now Remy knows why it be a trend." Kitty rolled her eyes picking up her things.  
  
"I've been kissed by more men today than my whole life."  
  
The Cajun chuckled. "Remy's sorry to hear dat. Take care of your self, petite chat."  
  
"You too," Kitty said hugging him one last time. "Goodbye."  
  
"Too formal," Remy said. "Salut." He kissed her on the cheek and she walked away. She sighed looking back at him one more time before getting in line. This was it, her former life ended here... for four months anyhow. 


	4. The Bar

Author's Note- and now things get different.  
  
Somekindafreaky- A spasm of joy? I like that:) I'm just glad that my kimy's are living up to your wonderful stories (a shameless hint for you to update soon)  
  
Valley-Gurl101- For what it's worth after this chappie there aren't really many more similarities. I'm getting the story up on here as fast as I can. So many more people review on this site.  
  
KittyPryde2- I'm glad you're back and that you like it.  
  
StEeL PoInTeD SnOw MaN- Interesting in a good way I hope:)  
  
Emerald Lionheart- You cried? I'm torn between being upset that I made you cry and happy that the story touched you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bar  
  
~*~  
  
"Wanted and adored by attractive women  
  
Bountiful selection, at your discretion  
  
I know I'm diving into my own destruction  
  
So why do we choose the boys who are naughty  
  
I don't fit in so why do you want me?  
  
I know I can't tame you, but I just keep trying"  
  
-No Doubt  
  
~*~  
  
Four months later  
  
Kitty stumbled into the apartment that Magneto was paying for while she was still in school. Now graduation was done. She walked into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed too tired to notice how lumpy her mattress was, until it spoke. "Hello to you too." She leapt up and backed away staring incredulously at the man before her.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Apparently bein' assaulted, not dat Remy minds." He grinned. "You can assault Remy all ya want, petite."  
  
"Remy..."  
  
"Mags sent Remy on a mission, Remy heard dat you were here so he decided ta stop by. Miss me?" She answered him by hugging him tightly and burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her and took a moment to breathe in her scent, pleased that it hadn't changed, soft vanilla perfume, and strawberry shampoo. She in turn was taking in his scent, olde spice and cigarettes. "Yer eighteen now, right petite?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Been ta de bars here yet?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Bon, den tamorrow we hit de bar."  
  
"Trying to get me drunk Mr. Lebeau?"  
  
Remy grinned. "Non, mais Remy wants ta be de first to drink avec toi."  
  
"Right."  
  
He frowned slightly. "How have y' been sleepin', petite?"  
  
"I've had some bad dreams, but..."  
  
"Dey slowed down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ev'ry night?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. He held her gently and tenderly kissed her forehead.  
  
"You were obviously pretty tired. Want Remy ta sleep on de couch?"  
  
"No, I slept really well when you were, like, with me," she admitted blushing. "I'd like to sleep like that again."  
  
He smiled. "Never was one ta say no ta a belle femme." He stripped down to his boxers (black silk) in front of a very embarrassed Kitty. "You want ta get dressed?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Kitty whispered before walking into her bathroom with her pajamas. It was only after she got into them that she remembered how revealing they were, a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She let her hair down and brushed it before washing her face. She walked out and got into bed beside him fully aware of his red-on-black eyes following her every move. She laid down cuddling up next to him.  
  
Remy sighed softly reaching out and holding her tightly to him. He rested his hands low on her hips as she drifted off to sleep. Remy stayed awake a little longer watching her face as she slept. She looked so innocent, and he knew it wasn't just an act; she was as innocent as she looked. He wondered, as he held her against him, when he had begun to get feelings for the girl.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty awoke early to the smell of pancakes cooking. With a small smile she got up and got dressed before joining Remy in the kitchen. They had breakfast together before she agreed to show him around, not that he hadn't seen London before. They ended up at a small pub. The two sat down and Remy ordered for both of them, he got himself some bourbon and got her a rum and coke. They drank and he told her about things back at the base. "It's rather sad, petite," he mused taking a drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All de other hommes have a femme and Remy doesn't. Don' know how dat happened. Pietro's datin' dis human girl, can't remember her name, Mags ain't happy `bout dat. John is involved in dis sick triangle with Wanda and Todd."  
  
"Todd? Toad and Wanda?"  
  
"Oui. And Emma... and Lance."  
  
"They're still together?"  
  
"On an' off."  
  
"And Fred?"  
  
"Fred's too in love with food ta really..." He trailed off thoughtfully. "Although, Remy did see him flirt wit' dis chef at a restaurant, an' he's been eatin' dere a lot more lately... hmm..."  
  
"Freddy's perfect match," Kitty said smiling brightly.  
  
"What about you, petite?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Oui, any man in your life?"  
  
"I devote my life to my studies," Kitty said dramatically.  
  
"Remy's sorry ta hear dat, chére."  
  
"I just haven't dated since... it happened." He laid a reassuring hand on her knee.  
  
"Je compris," he murmured. They finished their drinks, Remy could see that Kitty was already a little drunk, as he led them back outside. "Want ta go home?"  
  
"I want to go dancing."  
  
"Why is Remy not surprised?" the Cajun wondered aloud. He slid an arm around her shoulders and led her to a club down the street. The two were quickly waved inside and Remy immediately pulled her onto the dance floor with him. Remy smiled hearing an old Whitesnake song come on as he pulled her against him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I should have known better  
  
Than to let you go alone  
  
It's times like these  
  
I can't make it on my own  
  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
  
An' I can't wait to see you again"  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice ta see ya still dance de same," Remy purred in her ear. He felt her shiver and grinned. "Ah, chére, Remy has missed dis."  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Oui, an' holdin' ya."  
  
She blushed. "I, like, wasn't at the base for very long."  
  
"Oui, mais you bein' dere, it just kinda felt... right." She looked up, surprised at the notorious playboy's surprisingly sweet and serious words.  
  
~*~  
  
"I find I spend my time  
  
Waiting on your call  
  
How can I tell you, babe  
  
My back's against the wall  
  
I need you by my side  
  
To tell me it's alright  
  
Cos I don't think I can take anymore"  
  
~*~  
  
She looked into his eyes as they swayed together, thoughtfully. He suddenly dipped her, catching her off guard. She laughed as he pulled her back to him. "So, petite chat," he murmured huskily. "Did y' miss me?" She raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. He couldn't hear her words but he saw her lips form them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't stop the feeling  
  
I've been this way before  
  
But, with you I've found the key  
  
To open any door  
  
I can feel my love for you  
  
Growing stronger day by day  
  
An' I can't wait too see you again  
  
So I can hold you in my arms"  
  
~*~  
  
She pressed herself tighter against him as they moved in sync. She stared into his eyes hating the contacts that he was wearing and wanting to see his real eyes. "Why do you wear those?" she asked finally.  
  
"Have to, petite, people don' like de 'demon eyes'."  
  
"I do."  
  
He grinned. "Oui, mais you, chat, love everything about Remy so..."  
  
She giggled. "Just a little cocky." He deliberately pressed himself against her.  
  
"Non, very." He saw her eyes widened as she felt his obvious arousal. To hide her blush she ducked her head down laying it on his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is this love that I'm feeling  
  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
  
This must be love  
  
Cos it's really got a hold on me  
  
A hold on me"  
  
~*~  
  
"Want ta sit down?" he asked as the song began to fade out.  
  
"Nope," she smiled.  
  
"Remy's goin' ta go get another drink. Be right back."  
  
"I'll be waiting." He left her side reluctantly and ordered a bottle of water leaning against the bar and watching her move. He saw out of the corner of his eye a group of men also watching her. He smiled as he saw how unaware Kitty was of the other eyes as she lost herself in the music. Her movements were erotic in their innocence. He knew that she had no clue what she did to men. He took a drink before swaggering over to her. He held out the bottle, which she accepted gratefully. He slid it into his pocket before sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. 


	5. Going Home?

Going... Home...?  
  
~*~  
  
"So you figure that you've  
  
Got him all figured out  
  
He's a sweet talking stud  
  
Who can melt a girls heart with his pout  
  
He's the kind of lover that the ladies dream about  
  
Oh, yes he is"  
  
-REO Speedwagon  
  
~*~  
  
"Dose men were watchin' ya, chat," Remy told Kitty three songs later. He was getting slightly tired but she was still fully energized.  
  
She blushed surprised and looked in the direction that Remy was pointing. "Really?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"But... why? Do they know-?"  
  
He couldn't help it, he laughed shaking his head lightly. "Kitty, have y' ever looked in a mirror?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He chuckled now, softly. "Come with Remy." He led her to a table in the back so that they could talk. "Remy has been wit' a lot of femmes, so Remy be an expert, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"D'accord. Kitty, you are one of the most beautiful women that Remy has ever seen."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"You are. You've got dese intense blue eyes, and beautiful face; your lips are just full enough, perfect for kissin'. You're smart as hell, and the kindest woman Ah've ever met. You have the perfect amount of curves, just beggin' ta be touched. An' might Ah say, not touchin' ya takes a lot of will power."  
  
She placed a hand over her heart in mock shock. "Did you just speak in the first person?" she asked raising both eyebrows. He gave her a look and she giggled. "I'm, like, going to go dance some more."  
  
"Wait." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay." She looked at him surprised before smiling and walking out to the dance floor. Remy yawned watching her as she began to dance again. One of the men who was watching her before approached but Kitty, smilingly, and gently shook her head. The man headed back to his friends who were laughing at his failed attempt.  
  
"Hey there, handsome," a woman purred. Remy looked up smiling a little as the attractive blonde took a seat across from him.  
  
"Bonjour," he returned.  
  
"Here all alone?"  
  
"Not exactly," he admitted. She followed his gaze to Kitty.  
  
"Your girlfriend?"  
  
He smiled. "Not exactly," he repeated.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Non."  
  
She sat in front of him partially blocking his view of Kitty. He was surprised to find that this annoyed him. "Thanks, all the dancing can be a little exhausting. You aren't from around here, are you, luv?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"America."  
  
"Really? I don't recognize the accent."  
  
"New Orleans."  
  
"I hear it's beautiful."  
  
"Can be." He suddenly noticed that Kitty was gone. "Merde!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone. Nice ta meet ya, petite." He stood and walked to where he had left Kitty. She was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for her worriedly when he saw that the guys were gone too. "Damn it." He walked out of the club and saw that Kitty was walking out of the alley shaking but walking tall. "Chat? You okay?"  
  
"They were going to-" she stopped her breath hitching.  
  
"What'd y' do?"  
  
"I punched one of them then kicked another," she cleared her throat significantly, "you know where." He laughed pulling her against him.  
  
"Cette ma fille," he purred. She looked up slightly confused. "You're okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I ran."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Who was that girl?" Kitty asked trying for casual and missing completely, her jealousy was obvious.  
  
He smirked. "Je ne sais pas. Didn' find out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Saw dat you were gone. Remy ran out here ta find ya."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Oui," he smiled causing her to hit him lightly.  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"Of course." He slid an arm around her waist and led her down the street. They walked into her apartment. "You goin' ta come back, chérie?"  
  
"I..." she paused. "I totally don't know. I mean, I really miss you guys but... I just don't know."  
  
"Dat's okay, petite. You don' have ta decide now, soon would be nice. We could fly back tagether." He grinned. "Ever hear of de 'mile high club'?"  
  
She smiled a little. "You never stop."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Need any help? Remy could wash your hair," he winked suggestively, "or any of dose hard ta reach places." She laughed shaking her head.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back." She left his side and walked into the bathroom. Images of Remy passed through her mind as she showered and continued as she dried herself off. "Darn it," she muttered remembering that she had forgotten her clothes. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out.  
  
Remy had taken off his shirt and jeans and was just clothed in his boxers when she came out. He looked up and his eyes flared with instant heat at the picture she presented. Her hair was wet and hung around her waist in soft curls. Beads of water still clung to her chest accenting her cleavage. He sat up slightly leaning on his elbows. "Damn," he said softly.  
  
"I... um... forgot some clothes."  
  
"Remy noticed," he grinned. Flushing hotly she grabbed her clothing and fled the room. When she came back she was dressed in a tank top, a hooded zip-up sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. It wasn't as revealing as the ones she had warn the night before (to Remy's disappointment), but she looked adorable in them. He smiled at the picture she presented.  
  
"Come here, chére," he purred. She sat down and moved closer to him. He pulled her to him. He could feel her tremble as she settled against his chest. "You okay, petite?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He raised one eyebrow, not believing her. "Right. An' that's why you're shakin'."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are. What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "Nothing." He laid down, she cuddled up to him but he could still feel tension in her shoulders.  
  
"Roll over." She looked up at him bemused but obeyed. He moved over her, straddling her legs. She tensed even more but relaxed when his practiced hands began to kneed her stiff muscles, at first through her shirt, he then pushed the fabric up to reach the soft, flawless skin on her back. She sighed closing his eyes and giving herself over to the sensations his hands were creating. "Dat better?" he murmured in her ear causing her to shiver.  
  
"Yeah." He moved off of her and she rolled over so she could meet his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and nodded briefly. "Anytime, petite chat." He looked down at her. Her eyes met his easily but he could still see some nervousness in them and... he smiled slightly wider, anticipation. He reached down and softly stroked her cheek. Her eyes widened before she leaned into his palm.  
  
She gently kissed his palm causing his eyebrows to shoot up. He moved slightly closer, his mouth inches away from hers. His red on black eyes bored into her blue ones as his face neared hers. He felt her earlier trembling resume, but this time he knew what caused it. His mouth touch hers and she melted against him. He pulled away just slightly to meet her eyes.  
  
"Dis what you were scared of?" he asked in a husky whisper. She shook her head and understanding dawned on him. "Remy understands, petite. You don' have ta do anyt'ing you don' want ta."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Den what's wrong?" He was trying hard to be patient and understanding but she was really confusing him.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Kit, Remy can't fix it unless he knows what's wrong?"  
  
"You can't... I mean..."  
  
"Chére," he murmured, "is dis all too much? Y' want Remy ta go inta the livin' room?"  
  
"No!"  
  
He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "What's wrong den? Please, petite chat. Tell Remy."  
  
She sighed looking down. "Can we just sleep?"  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "Fine, petite chat." She moved slightly away from him turning her back on him but he wouldn't allow that. He merely moved behind her pressing himself against her back. She tensed but then relaxed at the feel of him against her. The two dozed off slowly. 


	6. Back at the Mansion

Back at the Mansion  
  
~*~  
  
"We lose direction  
  
No stone unturned  
  
No tears to damn you  
  
When jealousy burns"  
  
-Elton John  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning  
  
Kitty awoke to find that Remy had his bags already at the door. "Leaving already?" she asked softly.  
  
"Oui," he said. "An' Remy hopes it won't be alone."  
  
"It might just be for a couple weeks," she said slowly. "But I think I'll, like, go with you."  
  
"Glad ta hear it, petite. De jet'll be here at six." He gestured to the three bags of hers next to his.  
  
"For one: you are incredibly self-assured, just assuming that I'd, like, go with you."  
  
"Remy was right dough, wasn't he?"  
  
"Secondly: I can't go away for a couple weeks with just three bags. And third: don't look through my clothes."  
  
"For what it's worth Remy didn't look through chére's underwear drawer. Remy waited until his chére was awake." She shook her head and a slight smile touched her lips.  
  
"'His chére'?" she repeated.  
  
He grinned. "Oui."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Go get dressed, Remy'll get everything ready." Kitty nodded and went into the bathroom getting into an old sweater and a pair of low riding flares. She came out and packed two more bags.  
  
"Y' know, p'tite, y' said you were just gonna be dere for a couple weeks. Why do ya need all of dis?"  
  
She shrugged lightly. "I'm a girl," she said simply as if that would explain everything.  
  
"Right," he said slowly. "C'mon, ma belle." He grabbed his bags and some of hers before heading out to the rental car. He drove both of them to a café where they had a quick breakfast, then to an airfield where a plane waited. He got out and Pietro sped over to them.  
  
"Ready to... Kitty?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Whatareyoudoinghere?" She smiled despite the almost rough greeting.  
  
"Hi, Pietro," Kitty said hugging him quickly.  
  
"Hey, Kit-Kat," he smiled down at her. "The mansion was too quiet without you."  
  
"Oui," Remy said with a nod. He tossed their bags on the plane. The three got onto the plane. Remy sat in the pilot seat, Pietro sat beside him, and Kitty sat behind them in between their seats. The plane took off and they began the flight home.  
  
"So," Pietro said, "what have you been up to?"  
  
"School," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"That sucks," Pietro said. "I just broke up with Crystal."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kitty said gently.  
  
"Yeah, well, father... I mean..."  
  
"Your father couldn't handle it?" she asked gently.  
  
"I thought that because she knew and was okay with it that maybe he'd let us be together but..." Pietro sighed shaking his head. "I wouldn't have even cared but he said he'd kill her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think he'd actually do it but... I'm not sure." Kitty stood and hugged the speedster. Remy watched this interaction out of the corner of his eyes but didn't show any outward reaction. He was amazed to find that he was actually jealous. He, Remy LeBeau, the Rajun Cajun, was jealous of a mere boy over a young Valley Girl. Kitty looked over at him and could see the warring emotions in his eyes that he kept hidden from his face.  
  
She reached out and, very gently, touched his arm. He looked away from her and focused on the sky as he flew the plane. Kitty sighed and leaned back in her seat almost pouting. Soon she had dozed off.  
  
When she awoke she was in her old bedroom. She sat up and stood slowly before walking down the stairs. Remy, John, Pietro, and Piotr were sitting in the living room. John, Pietro, and Remy were playing poker as Piotr read. John jumped up and ran over to her hugging her and lifting her into his arms.  
  
"Sheila!" he exclaimed. "We've missed ya."  
  
"I missed you guys too," Kitty smiled as John sat her back on her feet. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great," John said with his half-mad grin. "How `bout you, luv?"  
  
"I've been good," she told him. She sat between Remy and Pietro, the two shifted their chairs to make room for her.  
  
"You want to play?" Pietro asked.  
  
"No thanks," Kitty said. "I don't have any money."  
  
"We could always change it to strip poker," Pietro offered with his trademark smirk.  
  
"That's okay," Kitty said. She looked at Remy and smiled. "Besides, I know better than to play poker with a guy who calls himself Gambit." Remy looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Merci, ma belle," he said. Kitty watched as the boys played cards and argued amiably together.  
  
"Kitty?" a soft, shocked voice asked.  
  
She turned and got to her feet smiling. "Lance." She went to him and they hugged.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked still surprised.  
  
"Remy brought me back," Kitty said turning to the man in question. Remy looked up at her and offered his usual sexy smirk. Lance looked at Remy a look of suspicion crossing his face. Kitty sat back down between Remy and John this time. She watched the game continuing and leaned close to Remy to watch his hand.  
  
He tilted it slightly towards her not bothered by her presence. She looked at him feeling slightly confused, he just had two pairs, fours and twos. He saw her look and winked. She watched as the other two searched Remy's face as they began to raise money. His face didn't show any emotion at all, unless he turned to Kitty, then his face would break out in a wicked grin. The others folded before they could get much higher and Remy grinned showing his cards. This brought on many threats and annoyed yells from the others.  
  
"Problem?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"I'mneverplayingcardswithyouagain,Lebeau," Pietro snapped.  
  
"Right," Remy said smirking. He turned to Kitty. "Want t' go for a walk avec Remy?" he asked extending a hand. Kitty smiled back at him taking his hand and letting him lead her outside. "Remy t'inks Rocky still has feelin's for y', petite."  
  
"Maybe he does but..." she paused and shrugged. "That just doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Really? Pourquoi?"  
  
"It just doesn't... and I have been around you way too long if I can understand what you're saying."  
  
He grinned. "Remy just wants ta know why you don't care if Rocky still wants ya."  
  
"I'm pretty much over him, I mean sometimes I, like, still think about him, you know? But usually..."  
  
"Dat's good, chére, Remy'd hate ta have ta kick Rocky's ass."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "And why would you?"  
  
"Ta fight for you, ma belle," he purred stepping closer. She shook her head and started to step away but he grabbed her arm. "Remy's startin' ta notice somet'ing, chat. Whenever Remy says somet'in' like dat you run. Why?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Yes, you do. Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Remy t'inks you're scared. Why?" Her eyes were wide as she looked up into his. He gently tugged her closer. "Scared of this?" His mouth swooped down on hers. Kitty's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away but he didn't release her. He knew, though, that if she were truly afraid she'd phase away. "Ah want y' so much, ma petite," he murmured. She shivered gently. "Ah'm not lettin' y' go, Kit."  
  
"Remy-" His mouth stopped hers. She leaned into his arms closing her eyes tightly. He felt her hands in his hair, holding his mouth to hers. He groaned softly pulling her flush against him. His tongue parted her lips, caressing hers, causing her to press even tighter against him. She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the sensations he was creating. He pulled away looking down at her as she panted trying to catch her breath. "Wow."  
  
He smirked, all male arrogance. "Merci."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, very slightly. "You are so-" he kissed her effectively cutting her off again. He backed her into a tree; she leaned against it and returned his kiss with all her passion. This time he was the one breathless.  
  
"Mon dieu, chére," he groaned pulling her closer, urging her to wrap her legs around his.  
  
"Wait." Utilizing all his self-control he stepped back slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just..."  
  
"Y' want ta stop," he guessed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dat's fine," he said forcing a smile. He ran a hand through her hair tenderly. "So, petite, still scared?"  
  
"A little," she admitted. He frowned cocking his head to one side. "Remy, I want you, so much but..."  
  
He smiled finally understanding what was wrong with her. "You've never...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Je compris, chérie, and we don't have ta do anyt'ing y' don't want ta." She smiled laying her head on his chest.  
  
"There are times I think I might, like, be falling for you."  
  
"Good." She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her on the tip of her nose causing her to wrinkle her nose, in a completely adorable motion, then smile up at him. "I'll walk ya back in." 


	7. Morning

Author's Note- The song in this part is Jamie Walter's "Hold On" ten points to anyone who remembers who he is, ten more for what decade, and twenty for which show he was on.  
  
~*~  
  
suflowerXD- I'd say Remy is around 22-25.  
  
Kitty Pryde2- Avec is with, Pourquoi- Why?, Mon Dieu- My God, Je compris- I understand. And you're not making yourself look like an idiot. I just need to start putting a translating thingy at the bottom, and I will, after this chappie.  
  
UndyingImmortal- Thanks, hope you like this one too.  
  
Valley-Gurl101- Yep, I'm definitely getting a big head. I'll still be posting on AFF too, just not as much as here.  
  
Somekindafreaky- Yep, it was a little hint, and the lemon follows. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning  
  
~*~  
  
Fingers trace your every outline  
  
Paint a picture with my hands  
  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
  
Change the weather still together when it ends  
  
That may be all I need  
  
In darkness she is all I see  
  
Come and rest your bones with me  
  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
  
And I never want to leave  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty awoke with a start and was surprised when a hand gently soothed her hair back and a soft voice murmured "Shh..." She looked up and saw Remy sitting beside her. Her eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"What-?" she asked.  
  
"It be t'ree, petite," he said with a gentle smile. "Remy know dat you have de bad dream around den."  
  
"I just can't forget. I've been trying so hard..."  
  
He ran a hand through her hair again. "Remy knows, chére. Mais, be honest, do y' really want ta forget?"  
  
"I just want to not feel. To not close my eyes and see it. To not be the only one..." He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently, whispering soothing nonsense to calm her.  
  
"It be okay, ma belle," he said finally. He stretched out beside her, running a hand soothingly up her arm. "You'll see, chat."  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"Je sais." He kissed her on the forehead. "Get a little sleep, you'll feel better in de mornin'." She snuggled up to him and soon he could hear her breathing even out. "You're gettin' in over yer head," he murmured to himself as he held her close and started to drift off to sleep himself.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty awoke curled under Remy's chin half on his chest. She laid there for a few moments just soaking in his warmth and listening to the strong steady sound of his heart beating. She sighed happily and snuggling even closer. Outside she could hear the sound of rain beating against the window and on the roof. She felt Remy's hand move restlessly through her hair and realized that the Cajun was also awake.  
  
"Morning," she murmured sitting up.  
  
He looked up at her with a half-grin propping himself up on his eyebrows. "Bon matin." She stood and stretched before going into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair before coming back surprised that he was still sitting on her bed watching her. "Ready fo' breakfast?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't wanna see you ever sad  
  
And everything that I've got you can have  
  
When it's all too much  
  
You need some human touch  
  
To see that it's really not so bad"  
  
~*~  
  
She sat down again beside him and, gathering her courage leaned over and kissed him softly. He grinned laying back so he could reach out and hold her to him. Kitty moved even closer, straddling his legs. He ran his hands over her back before firmly cupping her buttocks pulling her lower body flush to his. She let out a startled gasp pulling away from his mouth when she felt his manhood pressing into a very sensitive place.  
  
"Remy," she murmured huskily.  
  
"Do y' know how sexy you sound like dat?" he purred nuzzling her neck. His breath tickled her and she shivered. "Je te veux, ma chérie." She sighed leaning further into him, unconsciously grinding herself against him. "Merde, petite." She suddenly pulled away slightly her eyes going wide. "Kitty, if we don' stop now Remy don't know if he can stop. Compris?"  
  
"Yes." She sat up still straddling him and gently chewed on her bottom lip. "Remy... I..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"I want you. You've been so good to me since... that happened." He smiled at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you call on every saint you know  
  
But still you feel like you're on your own  
  
Can you see through your tears  
  
I will always be here  
  
And you're not out there all alone"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kit, y' need ta be completely sure, after a certain point it'll be really hard for me ta stop." The fact that he spoke in the first person strengthened what he had said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
"Dat would be my pleasure," he murmured with a lazy, sexy smile. "We need protection, dough."  
  
"I've been on the pill pretty much since I got here."  
  
He ran his hands up her legs before lifting her nightgown off of her. He felt her tremble and laid a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead trying to calm her. "Dis goes as slow as y' want, chére."  
  
"I-I know, Rem."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold on, 'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold on to me  
  
Hold on, everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just hold on to me tonight"  
  
~*~  
  
Remy smiled down at her and lowered his head and his lips found hers. Kitty shivered feeling his bare chest brushing her breasts. "Remy..." He grinned and trailed kisses down her neck slowly. His teeth nipped gently at her shoulders as he continued his way down. His mouth finally reached its goal and his tongue circled her breast slowly. Kitty gasped arching herself into his mouth.  
  
Remy grinned widely, pleased by her reaction. "You have no idea of how amazingly beautiful y' really are." She blushed.  
  
"I'm not... I'm small."  
  
"Non, yer petite, your body is perfect. An' y' fit perfectly inta Remy's hands... and mouth." His mouth covered her breast once more, suckling and teasing the soft flesh into a hard peak.  
  
"Remy," she breathed moving under him restlessly. "That feels..." she trailed off with a gasp as he gently nipped her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anything that hurts you, hurts me too  
  
I'm not gonna let your world turn blue  
  
Will you take my hand  
  
And feel how close I am  
  
There ain't nothin' I won't do for you"  
  
~*~  
  
"Keep goin'?"  
  
"Please." He smiled kissing her fiercely. Kitty's hands roamed over his chest and he groaned. Her hands ran lower cupping him through his boxers.  
  
"Mon Dieu," he groaned outloud. "Kitty."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Chat, y' definitely don' have ta apologize." His mouth found hers again, caressing, and tasting as his hand ran lightly over her thighs before finding the juncture of her thighs. Kitty gave a small whimper when one of his fingers slid into her. Remy's mouth moved down to her earlobe then her neck as his hand began to start a slow rhythm. She started to move against him and he added another finger. A few more moments and he added yet another finger, trying to prepare her as much as he could.  
  
He pulled away his hand as she gasped and moaned. Remy watched his new lover's face as she experienced her first orgasm. He ripped off his boxers, and positioned himself as her body was still coming down from the natural high.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold on, 'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold on to me  
  
Hold on, everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just hold on to me tonight"  
  
~*~  
  
He slid slowly into her, his one hand had to pin Kitty's hips in place as the other continued caressing her. He reached her virgin barrier and broke through quickly, filling her completely. He saw a single tear run down Kitty's face and felt his own heart break a little. He knew, at that moment, that he would do anything to keep this girl from crying.  
  
"Shh..." he murmured trying his hardest to stay still as her body began to accommodate him. "Ah'm sorry, petite chére."  
  
"I'm okay," Kitty whispered. Remy kissed her again and began to move. This time Kitty's pleasure overrode the remaining pain. She wrapped her legs around his and began to move against him  
  
~*~  
  
"I know the world  
  
Can drive you to your knees  
  
But when you need to cry, baby  
  
Cry to me"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ma chérie," he groaned finding himself close to the edge. "Kitty, y' feel so good." Her only response was a soft mewing noise as the younger girl arched further into him.  
  
Suddenly Kitty gasped and threw her head back. "Remy... God..." He allowed himself his own release as she clenched around him. Crying out her name he spilled himself into her. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her softly. The two stayed in the same position trembling and breathing hard for a few moments. Remy rolled off of her pulled her so she was lying on his chest.  
  
"God, chére," he murmured.  
  
"Remy," Kitty whispered raising her head to meet his dazed, red on black eyes. "I... love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold on, 'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold on to me  
  
Hold on, everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just hold on to me tonight"  
  
~*~ 


	8. Afternoon

Afternoon

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
Then I see you reach out for me, oh  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
Can make everything all right  
Make everything all right  
  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh, you know I can do anything"   
-Uncle Sam

* * *

Remy woke Kitty by kissing her forehead. "Hi."  
  
"Hey," he smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "Do ya feel okay, petite?"  
  
"My legs hurt a little but I'm fine," Kitty said. "I never expected it to be like that."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Kitty smiled teasingly. "What? Oh come on, Rem, I'm sure you've done this enough."  
  
"Obviously not. What we had, chat... dat was incredible. Sex has never been dat good." He paused thoughtfully, still absently playing with her hair. "Maybe dat be why."  
  
"What?"  
  
"De fact dat before it was just sex, but avec toi... dat was different." Kitty cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Ah care about y', more den Ah've ever let myself care about a femme." Kitty smiled. That hadn't been exactly what she had wanted to hear but it was close. She sat up stretching her legs experimentally.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Remy ran a hand over her legs soothingly then smiled brightly. "We need a shower."  
  
Her eyes widened almost comically. "We?"  
  
"Yes, as in you an' Remy. Together." He smiled and tenderly kissed her. "What do y' say?" She smiled back and got up. They walked into the bathroom, careful to not be seen. Much to Kitty's shock he barely touched her inappropriately. "Don' want to hurt ya," he said at her confused look as he gently toweled her off.  
  
"You're sweet." She returned the favor and her hand came in contact with his erection and she saw him bite his lip and close his eyes. Remy himself was beginning to have trouble controlling his urge to take her. He was completely shocked when her hand encircled him tightly. His knees almost gave out as her hands began to pump him lightly.  
  
"Mon Dieu." His shock grew when she dropped down on her knees before him. "Kit, petite, you don't have ta do dis."  
  
She looked up into his eyes from her spot on the ground. "I, like, want to." Hearing her say that actually moved him. It hit him suddenly that this was a woman that he could really fall in love with. Her mouth touched him and he already felt close to the edge. Her tongue moved over him and his hips bucked unconsciously. She began to move her head in a steady rhythm that he quickly picked up. His hand laced itself through her hair.  
  
"Chat, Ah'm so close..." Kitty hummed a little sending him over the edge. She choked a little but managed to swallow all of his essence. "Oh, damn..."  
  
"So, how'd I do?" Kitty asked her eyes bright. Remy pulled her up and devoured her mouth with his. "I'm going to take that as a 'good.'"  
  
"Dat's an understatement," Remy murmured trying to slow his own breathing. "An' when y'r feelin' better Remy can return de favor."  
  
Kitty smiled. "I'll look forward to that." They snuck back into their rooms where they got dressed. The two then walked down the stairs together. Pietro and John were playing a video game when they arrived. They paused the game and turned beginning to clap slowly. Kitty's eyes widened and Remy shrugged before bowing. Kitty elbowed him.  
  
"Ow!" he rubbed his side.  
  
Pietro looked at them raising an eyebrow and smirking mischievously. "I hope you two realize that your room is right beside ours. That was really something to wake up to."  
  
"You... you could hear us?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Loud an' clear, luv," John said.  
  
"I could repeat every word you were yelling verbatim if you want," Pietro said innocently.  
  
"Please don't," Kitty said absolutely mortified.  
  
"Ignore dem, petite," Remy said tugging her closer. "Dey're just jealous." He glared at the two men who looked back at him with identical innocent expressions on their faces.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said lightly. "I'm going shopping." She looked up at Remy with big eyes.  
  
"Y' want Remy ta take y'?"  
  
"I could comment," Pietro said.  
  
"Zip it, speedy," Remy growled. "C'mon, chére." He led her out of the house and to a car.  
  
"This is Pietro's," Kitty pointed out.  
  
Remy grinned. "Je sais." He leaned opened the door for her. "Speedy shouldn't leave de keys just lyin' around."  
  
"You're going to steal his car," Kitty sounded torn between amusement and censure.  
  
"Steal?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow. "Mais non! Remy's just borrowin' it. Wit'out permission perhaps but still borrowing. Y' feel better?"  
  
"Much," Kitty said. "The shower helped a lot."  
  
"Good." He started the car. "Seatbelt, chére." She buckled her seatbelt just in time for him to take off. 


	9. Shopping and a Discovery

Author's Note- Sorry about the wait. I was just working so hard on my Kete's that I completely forgot about this story. This update is for somekindafreaky.

* * *

Shopping and a Discovery

* * *

_"Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Rescue me from despair, tell me you'll be there  
Help me please - darlin' rescue me  
  
Every dream that we share,  
Every cross that we bear   
Can't you see? - darlin' rescue me"   
_-Bryan Adams

* * *

"No!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Please," Remy pleaded.  
  
"I am totally not going to wear that!" Kitty exclaimed. Remy looked at the negligee then back at her.  
  
"Pourquoi? Y' definitely have de body for it. Dose long legs of yours, and y'r... attributes."  
  
"Remy-"  
  
"Quoi? Dis was made for you, chat."  
  
"It was made for a hooker."  
  
He shook his head lightly. "Chére, Remy don' know where y' got dis low self-esteem. You are de most belle femme on dis planet. Remy knows women, so Remy knows."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Remy's buyin' it, petite. Whether y' wear it or not be up ta you." He took the lingerie to the checkout line. The two left the store and found a small restaurant for lunch.  
  
"I just can't see myself wearing something like that," Kitty said sipping on her coke.  
  
"Remy can," Remy smirked.  
  
Kitty shook her head with a small smile. "Of course." He trailed the line of her jaw lightly before kissing her lips chastely. "I love you." His next kiss was definitely not chaste. Kitty leaned into his kiss. She knew how much she loved him but she didn't know how he felt at all.  
  
Home  
  
Kitty got out of Pietro's car with Remy. The speedster immediately ran over to them. "My baby!" he said stroking the hood of his car. "You are going to die, Cajun."  
  
Remy smirked. "Try it, speedy." Kitty heard the rumble of a strangely familiar motorcycle and froze. "What's wrong, petite?"  
  
"It can't be," she whispered. The motorcycle pulled up and the driver stepped off. "Logan!" In a second Kitty was running and launching herself into the man's waiting arms. "God, I thought you were dead. What happened? How'd you find me? Where have you been? Why didn't you find me sooner-?"  
  
Logan smiled fondly at one of the kids he had always looked at as a daughter. "Easy, half-pint, you need to breathe, remember?"  
  
"Monsieur Wolverine," Remy said approaching. Logan took in one breath and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"I'm gonna have a talk with you later," Logan promised Remy coldly. Remy winced.  
  
"Sabretooth and my father are away on a mission," Pietro said. "So, come inside." Logan followed the group into the house.  
  
"So, what exactly happened?" Kitty asked as they sat down inside the living room.  
  
"I lost one of my claws," Logan said. "But that's all the lasting damage that I received. When I finally came to I was in some sort of holding cell. I spent three months there. SHIELD and Fury found me when they had a bust there.  
  
"I searched the remains of the wreckage for some sort of sign. I caught your scent leading away from it. It was faint but it was there. I knew you were alive. A talk with Amanda confirmed it..."  
  
Logan paused for a second. "She's still taking this pretty hard. I spent another month looking for you. Magneto's base is pretty well hidden. And here I am." Kitty once again threw herself into his arms crying openly.  
  
"They're all dead."  
  
"I know, pum'kin."  
  
"I-I was all alone..."  
  
"How'd you end up here?" Logan asked once she had calmed enough to talk again.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said. "I, like, had nowhere to go so he and Pietro were going to let me stay with the Brotherhood. Then the Brotherhood joined up with the Acolytes and I went with them."  
  
Logan looked between Kitty and Remy and made a vague hand motion. "And how'd this happen?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Kitty admitted. She smiled happily. "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"How long are bucket head and the furball going to be away?" Logan asked Pietro.  
  
"They'll be back tomorrow evening," Pietro said. "Father wouldn't mind if you were to stay."  
  
"Thanks," Logan nodded.  
  
"I'll go, like, order some pizzas. What do you guys want?" The guys started naming things and Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'll just get the usual. Be right back." Kitty bounced off.  
  
"Let's talk," Logan said his voice deceptively calm.  
  
"D'accord," Remy said.  
  
"I know all about your kind," Logan said calmly. "That girl in there, she loves you."  
  
"And you know this... how?"  
  
"I can see it. Kitty wears her emotions on her sleeve. Same with her heart. I ain't gonna tell you to stay away from her, I am gonna say that if she sheds one tear over you I'll gut you like a fish."  
  
"Y' make a very strong, very vivid point, sir," Remy said. Pietro snickered hearing Remy use the word 'sir.' "Stuff it, speedy," Remy growled. "Remy ain't gonna hurt de femme, mon ami. Dat be de last t'ing Remy wants."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna trust ya, hurt her, though, and I'll rip you apart."  
  
"Again wit' de vivid imagery... t'anks."  
  
"It's going to take thirty minutes. You okay, Rem?" Kitty asked seeing how pale her boyfriend was.  
  
"Fine, petite chat," Remy smiled. "Y'r pére an' Remy were just talkin'."  
  
"Logan," Kitty said. "Were you threatening him?"  
  
"Maybe, a little," Logan admitted with a shrug.  
  
"It's okay," Kitty promised Remy. "He, like, only means those threats half the time."  
  
"Merci," Remy said slowly. 


End file.
